


Not Just A Crush

by panicatmydisco



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Friends to Lovers, I've just started this, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, it's fluffy, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: Steve has a hugeee crush on Pietro. Pietro liked him too but the pair might need a little help from the team. Get ready for cute meddling (;





	1. Hallway Dash

Steve Rogers had been through it all. All the winters he had almost died from and even being frozen in ice. Yes, Steve wasn't your average guy. Though he sure did sound like one. If Steve wasn't in Captain mode, he was shy and stumbled over his words. Especially around one speedster. That's probably what hooked Pietro Maximoff. 

Pietro often forgot to grab a shirt before showering. Tony hadn't given him a shower with his room so Pietro had to travel down the hall. He often passed at least one avenger who would do one of two things, either wink at him or (especially if it was Clint) give his ass a smack. Natasha just smirked slightly looking at him as if a cat on the prowl. If made Pietro feel hot despite the fact he wasn't interested in her. 

Passing Mr. Rogers (he called him that out of respect and slight humor) was quite the different story. That particular day Pietro was wearing dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips. His light almost white hair looked darker especially with his hair still wet. His side had a dark bruise from being mashed by an attacker earlier. Otherwise his body was completely flawless. 

As he walked down the hallway running a hand through his wet hair he glanced up to see Steve stopped in the center of the hallway. His eyes were trailing down Pietro's body and it was more than flattering. Though Pietro suspected the man was probably just assessing if Pietro needed to train more. 

Once Pietro neared Steve's gaze met his own and Steve smiled shyly. Pietro chuckled before saying, "Good Morning Sir." 

"Good morning Pietro, and please call me Steve." Mr. Rogers said carefully. His voice was slightly strangled as if he was struggling with his words. 

"Alright good morning Steve." Pietro murmured before starting down the hall again. Steve's voice stopped him though. His voice grounded Pietro. 

"Pietro the team is having movie night tonight, will you be there?" Steve sounded so shy and it made Pietro smile. 

"Yeah, yeah I guess I'll be there." Pietro said before suddenly Clint came by and smacked his ass. The smack caused Pietro to yelp and flush. 

"Damn Maximoff, gotta put a shirt on before you get jumped." Clint exclaimed. 

Pietro didn't notice Steve was still in the hall watching the exchange with wide eyes. Steve couldn't comprehend the words, but his anger and jealousy was easily rising to new heights. Not only had Pietro saved Clint last year but now they joked around. 

"Lay off Clint! I look good, you are just jealous." Pietro said with a laugh.

"Good enough to eat." Steve chimed in softly before realizing his words and rushing off. 

Clint watched with confusion but when he saw the tension in the soldier's shoulders he understood. Did Cap have a crush?!


	2. You Gotta Look Good

"That was interesting." Clint muttered with a smirk, he needed to find Natasha. 

"Yeah I guess so." Pietro said completely lost. His cheeks stained a slightly dark red. 

Later that night Pietro had put on some grey sweats and a hoodie. He decided if he was going to movie night he might as well be comfortable. Mr. Rogers or Steve's words kept echoing through his head. Did Steve like him? He hoped so. Maybe he should actually dress nice for tonight. 

He sighed as he found himself going through his closet like some teenage girl. "I have nothing to wear.." He grumbled his accent slurring words. 

Natasha showed up practically seconds later. "Need help Speedy? Trying to impress a certain guy?" She asked since Clint had filled her in. 

"Maybe. Please help me." He proclaimed flipping on his bed. 

"Steve likes your chest a lot...." She murmured while flipping through his closet. She saw a light blue button up and swiftly put in it on him. 

"I can see why." She murmured with a wink making Pietro chuckle. 

He could flirt with his other team mates but with Steve? No way, plus Steve probably didn't even like him. He was just being friendly earlier, maybe he was trying to flirt more? Natasha left some of the buttons undone before looking for pants. 

Pietro sighed before flopping on his bed. His light hair was messy and such a bright white on top. He needed to go for a run. He sighed angrily while pulling his fingers through his locks. 

"Now now... Don't start acting like a love sick fool, we wouldn't want that." Natasha teased while grabbing some black jeans. 

"Put these on." She said not leaving the room. 

He rolled his eyes and pulled off his pants. She eyed him with a seductive grin and he hopped into the pants pulling them on. 

He looked at her wanting approval. 

"The shirt brings out your sky blue eyes and the black jeans make your ass look really delicious." She said while surveying the look. The pants hung low on his hips and the shit hugged his body. 

Natasha smiled at her work before pulling him out of his room. 

"Clint is gonna ham it up tonight so watch out. Cap's going to be furious." Natasha said excitedly. 

"He might just be protective." Pietro said still unsure of Steve liking him. 

"Protective as in he wants to stab Clint for even touching you?" Natasha chuckles. "He broke the punching bag after your little encounter." 

Pietro blushed at the new information. He couldn't get his hopes up though.


	3. Movie Night

As the pair walked into the lounge he waved at his fellow teammates. They all were so used to his sweatpants and hoodies that even Tony whistled. Steve was gawking again and he shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't stop himself from just imagining that chest all over again. Bucky watched him knowingly. 

Pietro chuckled at the praise and his sister smirked. Her and Natasha had been conspiring earlier. Pietro made his way to sit by Wanda but Natasha quickly dashed in front of the speedster. 

He looked around for an empty spot and Clint motioned him to sit on his lap. One of the chairs was gone!! Pietro couldn't believe Clint and Natasha took a chair out just for this. Steve was sitting next to Bucky and Sam on the couch. Tony was with Bruce on a love seat. The girls were on another couch with Clint on the end. Usually there were at least a couple recliners but they were missing..

He sighed noticing how Steve was watching him. He wanted to sit on Steve's damn muscular lap so badly. Clint patted his lap again. 

"C'mon Speedy, don't get shy on me now." Clint said with a wink. 

Pietro grumbled and carefully made his way over to Clint. "You suck." He grumbled.

"Yeah your dick." Clint exclaimed causing Tony to crack up. 

Pietro laughed at the dumb joke, "you wish." 

Pietro carefully sat down on Clint's thighs. He settled in and felt Clint pulling him close. 

Pietro glanced at Steve and noticed the anger in his eyes. Maybe Steve didn't like teammates being this affectionate? Pietro sighed getting comfortable. Clint chuckled into his ear. 

"This plan is going perfectly." Clint whispered making Pietro grumble. "He looks likes he's gonna burst. C'mon speedy blush for me." Clint added and of course thinking of Steve liking him made him blush. 

Steve watched the exchange wanting to throw Clint off a cliff. He didn't know where all this pent up aggression was coming from. He wasn't even Pietro's boyfriend or lover! The only time he had touched Pietro was in hand to hand combat. 

Steve fiddled with his hoodie's strings. He needed to talk to Pietro or something. He bitterly turned his eyes to the tv unaware how tense his body was. Bucky chuckled at his friend and nudged him. Steve looked at him and blushed at the knowing look. Bucky knew of his crush on Pietro. 

They were watching some stupid action film. Steve couldn't pay attention. Halfway through Friday told them the pizza was here. 

"Steve and Speedy you guys go get it." Natasha chimed. 

Pietro got up happy to get to do something. "I can get it myself." He murmured not wanting Steve to be annoyed. 

"Nah let me help out." Steve murmured kindly. "There's like 40 boxes doll." 

The minute Steve said doll Pietro was blushing. The conspiring team mates almost squeaked. Natasha squealed softly but Wanda quickly covered her mouth. Wanda maybe liked Natasha. What she didn't know is that Natasha liked the younger too. 

Pietro could easily take two or three trips in seconds. He didn't need help but he couldn't refuse Steve's kindness. 

"Of course Steve." Pietro said shyly. 

Steve and Pietro left the room and started the way down to collect and pay for the pizzas. 

"So are you and Clint together?" Steve asked shyly.

"Um no, he's just a friend,"  
Pietro responded. 

"That's good," Steve mumbled out without meaning too.

"Oh?" Pietro said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I mean it would be... uh-" Steve was luckily cut off by the pizza man. 

Together they carried up the pizza in a comfortable silence. 

"Thanks Steve." Pietro murmured as the set out the pizza and the others filtered in. 

"No problem." Steve mumbled shyly bravely squeezing Pietro's shoulder. 

Steve couldn't get over how delectable the other man looked.

"You look so good." Steve murmured softly before he grabbed his pizza and quickly left the room. 

Pietro blushed a dark red wondering how he was supposed to deal with this. He stood their and Clint walked up patting his ass. 

"Captain America likes you." Clint sang. 

Pietro grabbed his pizza with a huff and sat down on Clint's side. Clint walked in and motioned for him to sit up. 

"Get up Speedy." Clint demanded. 

Pietro just starred at him through a mouthful of pizza. "Why should I?" He asked while swallowing. 

"That's my spot!" Clint muttered annoyed. 

Bucky got up. "Hey Pietro come take my spot. I need to go do some training." 

Pietro stuck his tongue out at Clint before taking a seat next to Steve. 

Steve looked pleased and nervous. "Thanks Bucky." Pietro said and got a nod in return. 

Steve could smell Pietro and he somehow smelled like spine trees and mint. He inhaled deeply wanting to just be incased in the aroma. 

Pietro finished his pizza and zoomed off to the kitchen. He quickly washed his dish and put it away. He returned to Steve's side quickly. Natasha stuck out her foot as he sped back and Pietro stumbled into Steve's lap. Steve'a strong arms engulfed him and he yelped slightly. Instead of crashing down he was pulled safely into Steve'a arm. He was greeted by the smell of old time aftershave and something that was purely Steve. It was such a humble smell for Captain America. Pietro thought he'd wear some obnoxious cologne but he was pleasantly surprised.

Pietro blushed as Captain held him. 

"Are you alright?" Captain asked gently. 

"Yes," Pietro breathed out. 

For a moment they just starred into eachother's eyes. Two different shades of blue meeting as the men got lost. Steve coughed slightly and moved so Pietro was tucked under his arm. The younger snuggled in wordlessly as they two went back to watching the movie. Pietro was too content to question the arm wrapped around him protectingly, or the thumb rubbing circles on his side. 

As he was starting to fall asleep he heard the credits rolling and Steve say to the others "Don't worry, I can carry him to his room." 

"Okay lover boy." He heard as he drifted out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serioudly hmu if you wanna role play or write together(;

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??! Tell me what you liked (: Maybe we could do a Marvel role play or co-write something (:


End file.
